


"Drunken Confessions" Isn't Really The Most Accurate Term To Use

by faenova



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Gen, arago didn't realize he could get drunk, araseth if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faenova/pseuds/faenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arago says some things he'll probably regret telling Seth when he's sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drunken Confessions" Isn't Really The Most Accurate Term To Use

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a quick prompt challenge on tumblr a year ago, didn't think to post it here until now. I just made up a bunch of stuff about alcohol. Dooon't really care.

Arago certainly didn’t mean to get drunk.

Besides the fact that his metabolism made alcohol lose its potency before it could even run through his system, he thought it tasted like paint thinner. So he assumed he’d never have to worry about getting drunk, hangovers, the whole deal.

As it turned out though, plain old grape juice fermented while still in his body and gave him a brief bout of intoxication before it also lost its potency. And he was sure that later when he sobered up, he would be mortified that Seth was the one who realized what was going on and dragged him out to the back of the café before he made a spectacle of himself.

“You can’t just blab about your arm like that,” Seth hissed as soon as the back door swung shut. “I thought you might have at least a _bit_ more sense. Just because your completely pissed doesn’t mean you can’t keep your mouth shut. What kind of a stupid move was that, anyway? It’s not even noon!”

“It was only juice,” Arago slurred.

Seth looked ready to punch him. “Yes. I know. I saw you buy it when Mary was at the register.”

Arago looked puzzled for a moment. “You know I’d get … it’d do this?”

“Make you completely shitfaced? Yeah. Judging by all the things you can and can’t eat, I guessed.”

“Wow. Wow, that… uh. That’s impres… im… smart.” He pondered Seth’s words. “An creepy. You been watchin’ me, Stringer?”

He rolled his eyes. “Like you didn’t know.”

“Well _yeah_ I know… but not like creepy levels of watching. Not like,” Arago looked around until his eyes settled on the giant trash bin. He fumbled his way onto the slanted lid and sat down. “ _Super_ creepy.”

“I needed to in case I ever found a way to take brionac.”

Arago nodded like it was a perfectly reasonable explanation. “Y’know… Y’ _know_ ,” he repeated with emphasis. “When I save Ewan. After that. When s’all over.” He stopped and carefully thought about his next words.

“Yes?” Seth prompted after a long bout of silence.

“If you wouldn’t like, up and _die_ from too much life and stuff,” he continued. “I was thinkin’ you just might be better off’n me with brionac.”

Seth stared at him open mouthed. It was a good thing he didn’t have a response, since Arago kept going.

“Yer kind of a terrible person. An… and I am too I think. M’not good at this whole “good guy” thing. Made a much better criminal.” Arago let himself fall back on the lid of the trash can and stared up at the sky.

“You? A criminal?”

Arago patted the lid. “Sit. I’ll tell you aaall about it.”

Seth complied.

Arago grinned at him. “I was the baddest bitch on the streets!” he exclaimed, laughing at his own words. “I was _so_ bad. But I’m good now. Ish.” He looked back up at the sky. “Like you. You were bad. But you’re good now. Well…” he paused. “You’re getting _better_.”

His breath caught in his throat. Seth couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“M’not. Not sure at all,” he admitted. His words weren’t quite as slurred now, his expression more solomn. “I just think you’d do a better job than me.”


End file.
